My favorite Songs  This Place is Empty
by Margarida
Summary: É engraçado como as coisas mudam... É louco, mas é verdade...Este lugar está vazio... Oh, tão vazio... Tão vazio sem você


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (Cansei desse aviso, é só fachada... A dona dos dourados sou eu, oras!)

Mais uma fic da série "My Favorite Songs!". Uma homenagem atrasada a um dos gêmeos que aniversariou recentemente, Saga! Esta fic é uma continuação de outra da série, "El Tango de Roxanne"... Espero que curtam, e parabéns Saguito!

Ah, não deixem de ler as notas finais, beleza?

-x-x-x-x-x-

**THIS PLACE IS EMPTY**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Walk right in**

**Sit on down**

**And make to your set off at home**

**Come on baby**

**You're just like I need**

**And you're hate to be alone**

_Entre_

_Sente-se_

_Sinta-se em casa_

_Venha baby_

_Você é como eu preciso_

_E você odeia ficar sozinha_

O vento entrava com força pela janela, levava as cortinas até a cama onde ele estava sentado. Os cabelos azuis soltos por suas costas e face, a cabeça baixa em sinal de derrota. Os olhos azuis, antes tão intensos, eram agora puro desespero e tristeza.

Como ela poderia ter feito aquilo? Como poderia tê-lo deixado sozinho, depois do que lhe dissera? A vida era injusta, o amor era mentiroso, a verdade era dolorosa...

Então, tudo o que viveram juntos naquele quarto, nas últimas horas, de nada valiam para ela?

Tudo o que viveram nos últimos meses não eram absolutamente nada para aquela mulher?

**Is funny how things go around**

**Is, but it's true**

**This place is empty**

**Oh, so empty **

**Is empty without you**

_É engraçado como as coisas mudam_

_É louco, mas é verdade_

_Este lugar está vazio_

_Oh, tão vazio_

_Tão vazio sem você_

Estava ali, naquele inferninho, novamente para vê-la. Passava horas a fio observando-a em seus shows, na maneira como lidava com os clientes da casa, naqueles mais afoitos que não queriam esperar para se entregar aos beijos e carícias de tão bela dama.

Sentia seu sangue ferver, mas o que fazer se ela não lhe dava ouvidos? Se ela continuava naquela vida por querer? Tomou seu uísque quase de um gole só, pediu outra dose ao garçom.

Naquela noite, sentia-se um completo inútil por estar ali, tão perto e ao mesmo tempo, tão longe. Não agüentava mais a situação, era preciso fazer alguma coisa.

Tomou a outra dose, levantou-se de uma vez da mesa e foi caminhando na direção dela, com passos decididos. Estava entretida com outro cliente, mas foi interrompida por um puxão vigoroso dele, que a arrastou para longe dali.

-Ficou maluco, Saga? Por que fez isso?

-Por que esta noite será minha, Shina... E não adianta chiar, eu tenho dinheiro suficiente para pagar por toda madrugada.

**Come on**

**Bear your breath**

**And make me feel at home**

**You and me we're just like all the rest**

**And we don't wanna be alone**

_Venha_

_Prenda o fôlego_

_E me faça sentir-me em casa_

_Nós somos como todas as outras pessoas_

_E não queremos ficar sozinhos_

Ela bem que tentou protestar, mas quando sentiu as mãos quentes percorrerem suas costas, os lábios queimando de tanto desejo sobre os seus, desistiu. Enlaçou o pescoço dele com seus braços, se deixou guiar pela rua até o velho apartamento, onde sempre passavam noites juntos. Onde haviam passado sua primeira noite juntos.

Abriu a porta com violência, ela já tirava sua camisa, desabotoava sua calça. As peças foram jogadas por todos os lados, praticamente caíram na cama ao se moverem pelo quarto.

Deitado sobre a mulher, Saga moveu seus lábios pelo pescoço de pele branca e macia, o colo perfeito, desnudava aos poucos os seios alvos e perfeitos.

Deus, como desejava aquela mulher, como queria que fosse somente sua e de mais nenhum outro...

**Is funny how things go around**

**But go around they do**

**This place is empty**

**Empty**

**So empty without you**

_É engraçado como as coisas mudam_

_Elas mudam mesmo_

_Este lugar está vazio_

_Vazio_

_Tão vazio sem você_

A amou de maneira intensa, por toda noite, de todo jeito... De todo coração. Queria mostrar em cada gesto, cada beijo, cada carícia todo sentimento que tinha dentro de si, que seu coração era dela e mais ninguém.

-Eu te amo, Shina...

Mas tudo parecia em vão. Shina simplesmente não lhe dava a mínima, correspondia aos beijos e carinhos, entregava seu corpo sem reservas, e nada além. Sua alma, seu coração, permaneciam intocados.

Era quase manhã quando deitaram-se, exaustos, suados, a respiração descompassada. Shina suspirou, procurando com os olhos suas roupas. Novamente, a sensação de vazio tomou conta de Saga, por que toda vez que se amavam tinha que ser assim?

**Come on**

**Simmer down e treat me**

**Sweet and cold**

**At least by now you have learnt**

**How to plough a fool**

_Venha_

_Fique numa boa e me trate_

_Doce e friamente_

_Pelo menos, até agora, você aprendeu_

_Como amar um bobo_

Shina levantou-se, vestiu-se depressa e foi até o banheiro, lavar o rosto para ir embora. Saga apenas se sentou na beira da cama, enrolado no lençol branco de linho. Quando ela voltou para lhe dar um beijo de despedida, virou o rosto.

-O que foi, Saga? Não quer um beijo?

-Não... Não dessa maneira...

-Idiota... – Shina disse, simplesmente – Está cansado de saber que nessa sua história romântica, eu não faço questão alguma de ter participação ativa.

Saiu, batendo a porta, deixando um deprimido Saga para trás. Sabia que aquelas palavras machucavam. "Mas tem que ser assim...", pensou, enquanto enxugava uma lágrima que rolou dos belos olhos verdes por seu rosto.

**I****s funny how dream turn around**

**Is crazy, but it's true**

**This place is empty**

**So empty**

**So empty without you**

_É engraçado como os sonhos mudam_

_É louco, mas é verdade_

_Este lugar está vazio_

_Tão vazio_

_Tão vazio sem você_

-x-x-x-x-x-

"This place is empty", música dos Rolling Stones, cantada pelo guitarrista Keith Richards... Tão linda!

Agora, o motivo pelo qual pedi para não deixarem de ler as notas finais!

Bem, são gêmeos que aniversariaram no último dia trinta, certo... Então, como não poderia deixar de ser, Kanoso também ganha presente! Para delírio dele e de suas fãs, meu profile registra a fic "My Favorite Songs – Numb".

Espero que curtam!

Beijos!


End file.
